1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip (fastener) capable of connecting to a subject member (e.g. a body panel) of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sealing clip capable of connecting to a subject member of a vehicle via an attaching hole formed in the subject member and capable of sealing the attaching hole.
2. Description of Related Art
A known sealing clip is taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-9668. The known clip includes a clip body and a sealing body that is integrally formed in the clip body. The clip body has an anchor and is made of a highly-rigid resinous material. Conversely, the sealing body has an annular shape and is made of a flexible resinous material. The sealing body is integrated with an outer circumference of a base portion of the clip body, so as to surround the anchor of the clip body. Further, the sealing body has a flared (dish-shaped) lip portion. When the clip is connected to a vehicle body panel by inserting the anchor into an attaching hole formed in the body panel, the lip portion of the sealing body can closely contact a surface of the body panel, so that the attaching hole can be sealed. Thus, rainwater, dust or other such material can be prevented from entering a vehicle interior through the attaching hole.
However, in the known clip, the flexible sealing body (the lip portion) is positioned in the outer circumference of the base portion of the clip body. Therefore, the sealing body can be easily subjected to an external force, in particular, when the clip is packaged or conveyed or when the clip is connected to the vehicle body panel. When the sealing body is applied with the external force, the lip portion of the sealing body can be deformed or damaged. This may lead to reduced sealing performance of the sealing body after the clip is connected to the vehicle body panel.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved sealing clips.